


What what?

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they have their Christmas dinner, Clint and Phil tell the team that they are dating now. Their reactions are unexpected, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What what?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at avengerkink: [Clint/Phil, they're the last to know](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=49088794#t49088794)
> 
> It's a shock to everyone when Clint and Phil announce that they're dating now. It's a shock to Clint and Phil that everyone assumed they were already together. Together as in, next-comes-marriage together.

“What?” Tony blurted out and stared at Clint and Phil incredulously. 

Clint furrowed his brows and looked at Phil, who seemed as speechless as himself. But when he turned back to his teammates he saw the same baffled expressions on all their faces. They all sat around the large table in the living room, having their Christmas dinner, when Clint and Phil told them about their new relationship.

“What what?” Clint finally asked. 

“What do you mean with 'You started to date?'” Steve asked, his expression even more confused than the rest of the teams. 

“Well...” Phil licked his lips and turned to Steve. “You know that...” 

“I know _that_ ,” Steve interrupted him, a little bit impatient. “But... I mean... I've thought...” 

“We all thought you already _are_ together,” Bruce finished Steve's sentence.

“What?” Now Clint and Phil asked in unison. 

“We all thought...” Tony tried to repeat what Bruce just said but Clint impatiently waved his hand.

“What do _you_ mean with you thought we already are together?” He asked.

“Why would you think...” Phil started but Natasha's snort interrupted him. 

“Honestly? You two stick together all the time...” she said.

“... you finish each other's sentences,” Tony added.

“... the way you look at each other,” Bruce said and shrugged.

“... the way you talk about each other,” Thor smirked. 

“The smiles,” Pepper mentioned and Jane nodded.

“And the jealousy,” she said.

“We thought you'd tell us that you're going to marry,” Steve added with an apologetic shrug. 

“You've thought we...” Phil started.

“... are together?” Clint finished the question and the other Avengers shared knowing looks. 

“As we said before,” Tony shrugged with a smirk.

“Why... I mean... why didn't you say something?” Phil asked, still a little dumbfounded.

“Well...” Bruce said slowly and again shared glances with the others, “we thought you _know_ that you are together.” 

Tony couldn't hold back a giggle.

“But we weren't...” Phil tried again.

“Please,” Natasha snorted again and all of them could _hear_ the unverbalized 'Bitch' ahead of said 'please'. “Maybe you didn't have sex all the years but you definitely were together.” 

“What?” Once again both, Clint and Phil, blurted.

“How many relationships did you have in the last years?” She asked and looked at Clint, then at Phil.

The two blushed violently and Natasha nodded knowingly. “Thought so,” she said.

“So...” Steve folded his arms casually over his chest and a smirk appeared on his face, “since when you two are officially dating now?” 

“Last... last week,” Phil said and took Clint's hand. “He asked me,” he explained then. 

“Well, congratulations,” Pepper smiled and took her glass and the others followed suit. “Congratulations,” they all said and raised their glasses. 

Clint smiled and squeezed Phil's hand. And then, when the team put their glasses down onto the table and returned to their food, Phil leaned over to Clint and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
